A mud motor is a component in a downhole tool that uses hydraulic power from fluid flowing therethrough to drive a drill bit. The mud motor may include a power section made up of a stator and a rotor. The stator may be constructed from an elastomer, and the rotor may be constructed from a metal. In the power section of the mud motor, the elastomer of the stator tends to be the weakest link, in terms of number of operational hours before failure. The elastomer may be rated by the manufacturer for a predetermined number of operating hours before failure (e.g., 50 hours). As will be appreciated, however, the elastomer may fail before or after the predetermined number of hours depending upon speed (e.g., RPM), temperature, pressure, and the like.